The Gathering War
The Gathering War was a Eurypt-Revnorian conflict that erupted after diplomatic relations between the two alien species became too tense for either species. For the Eurypt side, they viewed the Revnorians as trespassing onto their territory multiple times and became increasingly agitated at the approaches. The Revnorians viewed the Eurypt as openly hostile, as their attempts of exploration and pioneering typically resulted in unhappy ways. History The Origins of the War Eurypt Invasion Force Attack on Outer Colonies The Gathering War started in 2980 with a Eurypt surprise attack on the Elyon System, attempting to cut off the Revnorian leadership and end hostilities on their terms. They took the Revnorian fleets by surprise, crippling many ships and taking few casualties. As the Revnorain military woke up, though, the Eurypt found their advances being slowly but surely stymied. They managed to take a beachhead on Elyon III and carpet-bomb Elyon I with their momentum, but the Revnorian fleet rallied and struck in a 6-Pincer Manoeuvre, cutting off the Eurypt's vanguard. The main force of the Eurypt fleet arrived in the outer edges of the system, fighting the more nimble Revnorian craft to blockade the system and get supplies to the armies entrenched on the ground. The naval stalemate lasted for a decade and a half, while the Eurypt were able to supply their ground troops on Elyon III. The Eurypt have a stronger military tradition than the Revnorians, which lead to them eventually conquering the planet over the course of the fifteen years. A week and a half after the Revnorian fleets had retreated to Revnor, the Eurypt found the chance they were waiting for: a chance to land on Thoron, the Revnorian's Holy Moon, and use its migratory path to land on the main planet. Thoron Invasion Attempt Thoron was a place of peaceful scientific study, and had only agreed to evacuate their data archives to Revnor. The Eurypt invasion force made short work of the monastic science facility. They prepared over the next month while the moon was in orbit, and when it was caught in Revnor's gravity a garrison hundreds strong had violated Thoron. As the moon moved, the Eurypt were confident of their victory. Even when the Revnorians launched one of their signature spherical spaceships, they simply fired on it. It crashed into the moon, and a group of eleven disembarked. Arndh Becal and the other five members of the Black Eclipse Inner Circle, as well as five of Revnor's most elite soldiers, their Combat Scientists; these five comprised Arndh's squad before he formed the Black Eclipse. This small band wiped the entire Eurypt military garrison out. Other ships launched towards Elyon III, carrying the remaining twelve squads of Combat Scientists and a large garrison of ground troops. The Revnorian reserve fleets pulled an all-or-nothing gambit, battle groups striking one or two ships in 6-Pincer and using their FTL drives to strike the same on the other side of the system. This rapid, fiscally expensive assault broke the Eurypt blockade and shattered their line of battle. The ships retreated in disarray, leaving the Revnorian fleet to recapture Elyon III. Revnorian Invasion Force Attack on Outer Colonies Not content to bask in their victory, the Revnorian military decided to strike back. Rather than going straight for the throat, as they lacked the advantage of surprise, they fanned out and attacked Eurypt colonies. They used an updated version of a blitzkreig tactic - orbital bombardment in large swathes followed by rapidly landing large amounts of Black Eclipse and Revnorian troops to take the shell-shocked Eurypt by storm. The attacks swiftly cut off the supply of raw materials and trade goods to Courbohn. By far the most devastating strike was the Revnorian fleet's attack on Stahel, one of the major mining and manufacturing worlds of the Eurypt. Six fleet groups took a 6-Pincer formation around the planet and bombarded its atmosphere with antimatter, causing massive windstorms to sweep the planet as the sudden vacuums were filled with onrushing air. Within a matter of minutes, the entire planet was stripped of its atmosphere, rendering it uninhabitable and killing every single being on the planet. Invasion of Dyhmandh Asteroid Belt The loss of materials starved the Eurypt war machine, leaving them less and less able to stand against the onslaught of the Revnorians, who funneled the fruits of their conquest into war research. The Eurypt were unable to keep up with the rapid advancement of technology and strategy, and were eventually pushed back to their home system. One such advancement was the invention of the Mass Reduction Drive, which completely changed the economic face of the war. The Revnorians struck at both the inner and outer asteroid belts in the Dyhmandh system, intending to attack Courbohn from multiple invasion vectors. Despite a few isolated victories, such as Har-Bak's much celebrated defeat of a scouting party, he Revnorians crushed all resistance, and held Courbohn hostage, threatening to do to it as they had done to Stahel. In this situation, they started peace talks. Peace Efforts The Eurypt, despite inevitable extinction, intended to continue their war efforts. Before it could erupt into a decimation of Courbohn's inhabitants, the Revnorians managed to convince several Eurypt politicians to discuss terms of a treaty. The Revnorians would allow things to return to the status quo ante bellum on the condition that their scientists would be allowed to study Courbohn's fauna, flora, and any captured criminals with no limitations. Although the Eurypt negotiating party was conflicted about these terms, a majority of the Eurypt political party agreed in order to avoid annihilation. With terms agreed, the Revnorians returned to Revnor and the Eurypt to Courbohn and their outlying colonies, with the exception of Stahel; the planet remained a lifeless husk, a symbol to the Eurypt that outsiders were not to be trusted. Aftermath On Courbohn, once the terms of the treaty were announced, riots erupted across the planet. Although the leaders of these brief rebellions were stopped, tensions remain high between various fanatical parties regarding the result of the war. Participants *Courbohn military **Har-Bak *Revnor military **Black Eclipse ***Arndh Becal Category:Lore